


The Closest Child They'll Ever Get

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M, Robot Baby, and try not to make it seem like youll suck at parenting, that thing you have to do in parenting class, where you take care of the child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: In parenting class, Will and Warren are paired together once again to take care of a robotic baby that would do anything a normal child would do. But it seemed like the robot baby cried a lot more. They don't know why, Warren doesn't seem to care. They just wanted to get through the weekend alive and looking decent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTHING IS EDITED: I'll fix it if I spot something off.

Will and Warren didn’t think they would be partnered up again for another stupid task that they had to do that required actual teamwork and not just the ‘seeing each other once a week then never talking to one another again’ kind of work. What made it worse was one of them would have to be staying over at the other’s house until the project was over and god knows what Will’s parents will do if they saw Warren over. Especially between his dad and him. 

They were required to take parenting classes, which for the record, Will found ridiculous because he’d be saving the world and not taking care of children. 

The two were handed a robotic, but semi-realistic looking baby that functioned the same way a normal infant would. It would react to the smallest movements. It cried, it can be fed. It’s like whatever a five year old human child would want for Christmas, except maybe not. It tracks how well you’ve taken care of it, and how many mishandles have happened. Basically, it was going to be a living hell for the rest of the weekend for the two.

So began their week. Warren packed a bag full of his things to temporarily move in to Will’s house and possibly just live in his bedroom when his parents were home. Will had told his parents about the assignment… and about Warren. Set down a few ground rules that they had all agreed on. Like how they can’t ‘accidentally’ kill each other in the kitchen. And the living room. And anywhere within of earth. The moon? Sure. The sun? Okay. Just not on earth or in the household.

Friday night wasn’t so bad. In fact, they had ordered pizza and ate while watching a couple of movies together. The baby was held by Will’s arms, since he didn’t trust Warren with it. Then again, he shouldn’t trust himself with it either. Who knows what could happen. Like how before they know it, the baby might be thrown against the wall with his super strength. 

That was a horrible thought.

But they were distracted, who was really thinking? They both laughed (Will did, at least) at the cheesy jokes in the movie while the most Warren did was scoff, even though there was an urge to smile on the edge of his lips. It took a lot of effort to hold it back.

While the Friday night wasn’t so bad, it was when chaos erupted at around half past three in the morning. 

In poor attempts to make a crib, they instead made a small bed out of extra clothes that Will had in his closet. It was pathetic and so great at the same time that they didn’t even bother and went to sleep without a second thought. They were cuddled close to each other, Will’s face buried in the crook of Warren’s neck, strands of hair tickling his face every once in a while.

Then the baby started wailing at the top of its non-existent lungs. 

The first to actually get up and out of the bed was Warren because he couldn’t stand the sound of a crying child. It was annoying, and he didn’t want Will to wake up either. He rocked the robotic child in his arms and did everything to make it be quiet. But when the blissed silence filled the room, god forbid Warren move, or even breathe. 

But even when he didn’t do a single thing, the baby started crying once more. Louder, this time, it seemed. Will shifted, then paused. Then opened his eyes. 

“Warren… what the hell.” 

His words were slurred, as he rubbed his eyes and squinted towards his general direction.

“As you can see, Stronghold, our child is crying and I don’t know how to make it stop.” 

The cries were ear-piercing, to say the least. It was obnoxious and Warren was considering burning it in his hands or throwing out the window and never showing up to Sky High ever again, but he needed to graduate and maybe with Will around, it was a little better.

He still considered burning the robot baby. 

“Okay— just. Hand it over to me.”, Will slid out of bed and approached Warren, carefully, he passed the infant over to his arms in which Will cradled a little too carefully for it not being real. Babies weren’t this fragile with their necks and they don’t cry at a glass-shattering volume.

They didn’t get an ounce of sleep that night.

In fact, by morning, Warren had to go downstairs to make the two of them cups of coffees. The awkward tension with him and Will’s dad could cause deaths.

They were weak and awake. By the time the sun rose, the baby had stopped crying. It was quiet at last, and Will placed it back in its little handmade crib. While they both had chugged down at least a cup of coffee, Will crashed his body with Warren’s and fell on the bed. They were tired and can’t wait to catch up on some sleep after the weekend was over. They just wanted to get a mark then move on. 

But it seemed like the day passed excruciatingly slow. 

“Agree to never have a child?”, Will mumbled against his heated skin. 

“Agreed.”, Warren groaned and placed a hand on the other’s head. His fingers comb his hair as he places a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Good. Because right now, I’m fine with growing old and kicking villain butt.”

“Growing old and kicking villain butt with me.”

“That too.”

They both give each other a tired smile.

Saturday night was no different from Friday. And Sunday was just as worse as Friday and Saturday combined. It had tested their patience with each other and as of Sunday night, their patience was borderline breaking. They both argued over what was wrong, or who was doing what. They were falling apart and it was wise of them to stop and take a breather. It was a silent room, the two of them contemplate what to say. But Will breaks the silence.

“Sorry, for lashing out like that.”, he muttered with slight shame in his own attitude. 

“Not your fault. I think we both just need a power nap and a cuddle session.”, Warren rubs his eyes with both of his hands and sighed heavily. 

Will hummed in agreement.

They managed to catch a few hours of sleep that night without interruptions.

Monday morning, they take their robot children back to Sky High. Horribly tired and probably one of the other pairs that lacked sleep. The only reason they were alive and not killing anything in their way right now is because of a promised cuddle session and naps together. 

In the end, they got a B- and Warren and Will wasn’t about to complain. The grade was good enough for the both of them. 

Sometimes they do fantastic things as a pair and they don’t even know it.


End file.
